


I Blame The Floor

by Niamcat



Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niamcat/pseuds/Niamcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose had had a really bad day and the floor and been polished that day. So, really who could blame her for taking full advantage and acting like a five year old?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Blame The Floor

Rose had had a particularly long day. Everything seemed to have gone wrong. She’d lost Hans’ file on Guardian Rules and Regulations. Not that it had been particularly important anyway but that didn’t stop him from yelling at her in front of the recent graduates. Lissa had blamed her for being late to her council meeting despite the fact that Rose had just mentioned that the green she was wearing washed out her eyes. She didn’t tell Lissa to spend another ten minutes deciding what to wear. And then, just as she was about to finish up her shift Eddie called to say he was going to be a bit late. A bit was an hour. She turned the keys in the door of her little apartment and stepped into darkness. Looks like Dimitri wasn’t home yet either. She switched on the light and noticed how the wooden floors gleamed. They must have been cleaned. 

As she took of her boots an idea struck her. It was wicked. If anyone caught her, her reputation would be ruined. The embarrassment would follow her around for the rest of her life. She glanced at the front door. Luckily no one was here then. A grin spread across her face as she placed her stocking clad foot onto the freshly varnished floor. She pushed and slid almost as if she was ice skating. She imagined herself as an ice skater failing to do the choreographed jumps. She felt silly and childish and she didn’t remember the last time she felt so free. 

Just as she fell to the floor in a fit of giggles for what was the third time, there was a cough. She froze and glanced towards the door to where her Russian God stood. A smile was peaking out from behind his Guardian mask and she could see his eyes sparkling. Quickly she remembered the situation she was in and her face flushed. She went to stand but her socks, at this point used to the sliding nature, slid along the floor once again. She began to lose her balance. But just as she fell towards the floor, two arms wrapped themselves around her. She made a note to commend Dimitri on his fast reflexes later but right now she was lost for words. 

Dimitri was smiling widely, the sort of smile that confirmed how very much alive he was compared to his Strigoi days. She grinned back at him and once again found her footing. 

“You’re home early” She said nonchalantly flicking her hair as if nothing had happened. 

“Actually, I’m an hour late. But I’m so glad I didn’t miss you making a fool of yourself.”He smiled back at her as if in a challenge to her. 

“Oh come on! It was so hard to resist. The floors were just gleaming and I had such a bad day and I couldn’t help myself” She pouted to make him feel sorry for her.

He screwed up his face in thought for a moment and then a grin spread out across his features once more. “Okay” he said with a shrug “You’ve convinced me”

She was so confused. What on earth had he meant and then suddenly Dimitri began taking off his boots. Before she knew it he had joined her on the polished floor.

“Oh” She said with a laugh. “Well, sir, May I have this dance?”

“Why not?” He smiled softly, his voice thick. “You already have my heart” And with that he twirled her. They slipped and slid along the floor in an attempt at ballroom dancing and even though outside of their little home they belonged to their Moroi. Even though they would forever need to be vigilant and ready for action, that night they weren’t. That night they were vulnerable and silly and they belonged only to each other.


End file.
